


Things Left Unsaid

by GamerMattJeevas (BrassOctopi)



Series: Autobiographical Poems of an Anxious Bibliophile [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/pseuds/GamerMattJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustration with a friend pours onto the page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Unsaid

We tell each other everything.  
Whispered into the night or tapped onto a screen,  
Things we’ve heard and things we’ve seen  
Everything passing from my brain to yours  
And yours to mine.

But I cannot tell you all I wish to say.

I cannot tell you all I wish to say  
For then you’ll go away  
And I will be left more alone than ever.

This jealousy that burns bright in my chest  
Consuming all my thoughts like raging fire  
_“I’m so happy for you!”_  
I am not a liar  
But I cannot tell you all I wish to say –  
You’ll go away,  
And I cannot lose you.

Selfishness and anger and frustration  
Swirling in a deadly combination  
With anxiety, depression and damnation.  
I cannot tell you all I wish to say.  
You’ll be upset and go away.

This ache inside my breast is heavy  
The screaming in my mind unsteady  
Can’t I just be happy? No  
Too envious for what is so  
No matter how I try to push away  
The thought that you have what I deserve.

I cannot tell you all I wish to say.  
I don’t want you to go away.

Perhaps   
It is I who should go.


End file.
